


Boldog, családi ünnepek

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Beteg!Dean, Boldog végkifejlet, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Destiel - Freeform, Elege van a nyűgös bátyjából!Sam, Ember!Castiel, Gabriel szereti ugratni Deant, Gyógyító!Castiel, Happy Ending, Humor, Házi - Destiel - pornó, Karácsony, Leleplező DVD, M/M, Némi vita, Provokatív!Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel, gondoskodó!Castiel, nyűgös!Dean, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean lebetegedett épp karácsonyra. Mivel Sam nem bír a makacskodásával, Castielre bízza az ápolását, aki - nem meglepően - jól boldogul vele.Samre marad a bunker, és a fenyőfa díszítése, mikor betoppan Gabriel, az arkangyal, akit halottnak hittek. Gabe kicsit összekuszálja a dolgokat - főleg mikor véletlen lejátszásra kerül Dean és Cas házi pornójából egy kis részlet -, az arkangyal pimaszkodik kicsit (mert szereti húzni Dean idegeit), de a nap végére mindenki lenyugszik, sőt. :D (De az már egy másik történet lenne.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A novella a Destiel Játszótér csoport https://www.facebook.com/groups/1655151941420636/?fref=ts karácsonyi kihívására készült - kicsit késve, de a megadott határidő szilveszter, úgyhogy még éppen hogy belefér. :D
> 
> A novellában említett Goldie Castiel autója az aranyszín '78-as Lincoln Continental. :)

Deannek kezdett nagyon elege lenni.  
Az orra bedugult, a torka hasogatott, a gyomra mintha kövekkel lett volna tele, ráadásul forrónak érezte a testét, ezért folyton kitakarózott, aztán egy idő múlva meg vissza, mert fázott.  
Utálta az egészet, utált betegnek lenni, de a legjobban azt, hogy nemsokára karácsony, ő meg itt nyomhatja az ágyat.  
Persze először hallani sem akart róla, hogy lefeküdjön, de aztán elfogta a szédülés, ezért meg kellett tennie. Mikor lebetegedett, még nyűgösebb volt, mint átlag bármikor.  
Sam kínlódott vele, mert sosem akart neki engedelmeskedni, kivéve, ha rosszabbodott az állapota. A fiatalabb fivér hiába próbált levest készíteni, a bátyja folyton azt mondta, hogy nem eszik, mert nem éhes, és emiatt kezdett belefáradni a dolgokba, hogy a testvérével küzdjön, miközben az folyton hangoztatta, hogy nem kell babusgatni, mert ő nem egy kisgyerek.

A dolgok akkor váltak rosszabbra, amikor Deannek már megszűnt az orrdugulása, viszont folyni kezdett megállíthatatlanul, a láza pedig az egekbe szökött. Végül a fiatalabb fivérnek meg kellett kérnie Cast, hogy foglalkozzon a bátyjával, mert egy makacs öszvér. Pontosabban egy kiállhatatlan, makacs, beteg öszvér.  
Cas épp a városban volt Goldieval utánpótlás beszerző körúton, amikor Sam telefonja utolérte, hogy vásároljon be Deannek gyógyszereket, valami speciális ásványvizet, és különleges ennivalót, mert egyre vacakabbul érzi magát, mindennél jobban nyűgösebb, és ő már egyszerűen nem bír vele.

\---

Amikor Cas visszaért, egy kimerült, támolygó Sambe botlott, akit kisebb vita után szintén aludni küldött, egy jókora bögre citromfű teával. Mielőtt nekilátott elkészíteni az ételt a morgós betegnek, előbb ellenőrizne kellett az állapotát. 

A szobába lépve látta, hogy barátja tényleg elég ramatyul fest, de ami a legfeltűnőbb volt rajta, az az orrlyukaiba gyömöszölt, sodrott papír zsebkendők voltak. Az arca lázrózsáktól égett, a máskor oly rugalmas arcbőre kiszáradt, a szája is cserepes, a szemei karikásak, és a betegségtől különös tűzzel égnek. Gyengén tett egy kísérletet, hogy intsen a belépőnek. 

\- Jézus, Dean! Még a végén megfulladsz ezektől! - lépett az ágyhoz, óvatosan eltávolította a papírdarabokat, aztán a magával hozott zacskókból orrcseppet vett elő, és csepegtetett egy-egy cseppet az orrlyukakba, amit meglepő módon a barátja ellenkezés nélkül tűrt. 

\- Ó, köszönöm, Doktor Szexi! - próbált mosolyogni, de csak egy grimasz lett belőle. Kissé felült az ágyában, miközben Cas egy ízesített ásványvizes palackot húzott elő, természetesen buborék menteset.

\- Ezt most mind meg kell innod! - közölte vele szigorúan.  
\- Mindet? Jézus! Nem gondolod, ha ezt mind megiszom, béka nő a hasamba... - próbált gyerekesen humorizálni, de egy szigorú pillantás után, minden további vita nélkül letekerte a kupakot, majd csaknem a felét megitta a kis palacknak, aztán egy gyerek kíváncsiságával húzta magához a csomagot, amit Cas hozott, és az ágya végében helyezett el. 

\- Mit hoztál?  
\- Gyógyszereket, érintős lázmérőt, torok sprayt...  
\- Nem Cas, azt nem akarom...  
\- Jó, velem lehet alkudni. Nincs torok spray, ha helyette eszel valamit, amit főzök. Aa. Nincs apelláta! Enned kell valamit, legalább levest.  
\- Oké. Te vagy a főnök - adta be a derekát Dean, mert tudta, ebben a játékban ő nem nyerhet -, de akkor kaphatok paradicsom levest?  
\- Természetesen. Bár amíg gyulladt a torkod, addig jobb lenne a zöldséges szűrt tyúkhús leves. 

Dean megrázta a fejét, de rögtön meg is bánta. A szoba enyhén forgott vele, és úgy érezte, mintha vattával lenne tele a feje.

\- Ezzel nem értek egyet, de megeszem a húslevest is.  
\- Igazán nagylelkű tőled.  
\- Mást nem hoztál?  
\- De igen. Ha rendesen szót fogadsz, be veszel minden gyógyszert, akkor filmnézésről is lehet szó. 

Kivette a táskából a Coldrexet, megcsinálta neki az italport. Megvárta, míg engedelmesen megissza, aztán kényelmesen elrendezte őt az ágyon, a csípője magasságában odatette az ágyra rakható kis asztalt, arra ráhelyezte Dean laptopját, becsúsztatta a DVD-t, amit vett neki, és el is indította a filmet. Megcsókolta a homlokát és azt mondta:

\- Légy jó, amíg megcsinálom neked a levest, ha jól viselkedsz, kapsz desszertet is.  
Dean megígérte, és Cas elment elkészíteni az ételeket. 

\---

Mikor visszért, Dean szundikált. Cas elvette az öléből a laptopot, leállította a lejátszást, csendben leült az ágya szélére, végig simított a homlokán, érezte, hogy reszket. Gyorsan átment a szobájába, és hozott egy vastagabb kötött pulcsit. Ő kötötte. Dean még viccelődött is vele, de most épp ez volt, ami kellett. Újra az ágya szélére ült, s ekkor a barátja kinyitotta a szemeit. 

\- Gyere! Vedd ezt fel, reszketsz a láztól.  
Deannek eszében sem jutott tiltakozni. Belebújt a puha, meleg, Cas illatú pulóverbe - mert bár náthás volt, az orra kezdett valamelyest javulni -, miközben társa nyugtató köröket masszírozott a hátán, megkapta a levest egy bögrében, és lassan kortyolni kezdte. Mikor végzett vele, úgy érezte, ettől a kis étkezéstől is elfáradt, de legalább a reszketés kezdett alább hagyni. 

\- Cas! Ugye nem mész sehova?  
\- Nem, Dean. Itt maradok melletted - azzal fogta magát, és bevackolódott mellé az ágyba. Átölelte, és a vadász már az érintésétől úgy hitte olyan, mint rég, amikor még angyal volt... de számára angyal még most is, az ő angyala.

\---

Dean, amikor felébredt valamivel jobban érezte magát. Egyedül feküdt az ágyában. Hova lett Cas? Megígérte, hogy nem hagyja magára. Mielőtt még a csalódás érzése elhatalmasodott volna, meghallotta a mosdóból a futó víz hangját. Megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt.  
A torka megint tompán fájt. Alig várta, hogy angyala visszatérjen. Ugyan nem mondta, de teljesen meghatódott attól, hogy barátja főzött a számára, mert ezt az anyján kívül nem csinálta neki senki. Igaz, Sam is készített levest, de csak félig készből, vagy levesporból. Cas tényleg annyira kibaszott figyelmes.

A francba! - gondolta - Megakartam mutatni Casnek milyenek az ünnepek, most meg ezt a rohadt ágyat nyomom... ahelyett, hogy őt szegezném az ágyhoz...  
A gondolatai érdekes fordulatot vettek. Bár ha ezen jár már az esze, akkor talán tényleg kezd gyógyulni.  
Cas visszatért hozzá a szobába.  
\- Hé, már ébren vagy? Hagy nézzelek.

Odalépve hozzá megszokásból a homlokára tette a kezét, de aztán becsúszott a keze a mellkasra. Elavult szokás a homlokon nézni a hőt, de a beidegződésekkel nem tudott mit kezdeni. Melegebbnek érezte még mindig, ezért elővette a fülhőmérőt, ami másodperceken belül mutatta az eredményt.

\- Hmm. Csökkent a magas lázad, de még nincs az optimális tartományban. Innod kell. Csináltam neked mézes-fahéjas gyömbér teát. Már megfelelő a hőmérséklete, azonnal ihatod. 

Dean úgy tett, ahogy mondták, de leginkább azért, mert szomjas volt.  
\- És mit kapok enni?  
\- Hogy érzi magát a gyomrod?  
\- Még elég vacakul.  
\- Akkor vajas krumplipürét, utána lágytojást, és ha rendesen viselkedsz, akkor ehetsz egy kis jégkrémet, és ha beléd fér még: egy szelet puha pitét.  
Ha Dean macska lett volna, akkor most elégedetten dorombol. Ehelyett csak magához húzta barátját, és a nyak-váll mélyedésébe suttogta.

\- Olyan jó vagy hozzám, nem is érdemellek meg! - majd egy pici csókot nyomott az említett helyre. Cas magához ölelve viszonozta, de mindketten tudták, hogy amíg Dean nincs teljesen jól, addig nem csókolózhatnak, a többiről nem is beszélve. Jelenleg beérték a dédelgetéssel is.

\---

Most, hogy nem kellett Deannel foglalkoznia, Sam előkészített mindent az ünnepekre. Csinált két tálca mézeskalácsot, ami nem igényelt nagy szaktudást, és jelenleg a fenyőfára kezdte aggatni a díszeket, mikor szárnysuhogást hallott a háta mögött.  
Meglepődve fordult hátra, és mikor meglátta ki érkezett, nem akart hinni a szemének. Percekig csak némán bámulva állt, amíg az újonnan érkezett - egy széles mosoly kíséretében -, ölelésre nem tárta szét a karjait.

\- Istenem, Gabriel... Te életben vagy??? - ugrott a nyakába megkönnyebbülten a fiatalabb Winchester testvér.  
\- Heeeey, kicsi Szamószám, felborítasz! - válaszolta rekedtes hangon az arkangyal - Igen, itt vagyok teljes életnagyságban!  
\- Hiszen láttuk, hogy...  
\- Később. Ez egy másik, végtelen és unalmas mese. De... látom, egyedül díszíted a fát. Mi van az én Baba Tesómmal, és az ő Morcos Medvéjével?  
\- Dean beteg, és megkértem Cast, hogy ápolja, mert engem már kezdett az önfejű makacsságával kiborítani - válaszolta Sam, miközben a kanapéra telepedett arkangyal ölébe mászott.

Hosszan néztek egymás szemébe, pont ahogy a testvéreik szoktak, - bár őket ebben sosem tudták felülmúlni -, mielőtt a szájuk egy régóta esedékes hosszú, forró csókban forrt össze. Egy idő után a fiatalabb fivér megszakította a csókjukat, mondván, hogy még nem díszítette fel a fát, se a termet, de Gabriel csak annyit mondott:

\- Ugyan Édesem, emiatt ne aggódj! - s egy csettintéssel minden a helyére került. Sam egy pillanatig csodálkozva nézett, majd elmosolyodva Gabe nyakát kezdte el apró csókokkal beborítani, és egymáshoz támasztották a homlokukat.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem kedvelitek egymást Deannel, de most az egyszer megtennéd, hogy kigyógyítod a náthájából? Ne kelljen már betegen kínlódva ünnepelnie! Amúgy is olyan nehezen vettem erre rá, hogy kidekoráljuk a bunkert, pláne, hogy még fenyőfánk is legyen.  
\- Érted mindent! - válaszolta Gabe, egy lágy puszit nyomva az ölében ülő fiú orrára - De addig is, mire erre sort kerítek, mi lenne ha megnéznénk egy filmet? Hm?  
\- Hát lehet róla szó. Melyiket szeretnéd?  
\- Mindegy, rád bízom - felelte kacsintva az arkangyal, és a semmiből előtermett szokásos nyalókáját lökte a szájába.

Sam felkelt, és a nemrég vásárolt házimozi rendszerük filmválasztékában kezdett el kutakodni. Ahogy ott válogatott, kezébe akadt egy DVD tok. Valami vadnyugati film lehetett a borítója szerint. Ezt nézték Cas és Dean utoljára, és amikor a filmről kérdezte őket, akkor egybehangzóan morogták, hogy nagyon tetszett, és jó volt.  
Tudta, hogy Dean oda van a vadnyugati filmekért. Neki annyira nem jönnek be, de egyszer kivételt tehet Gabe kedvéért, aki ebben a stílusban osztotta a fivére rajongó véleményét. 

\- Hé, Candy man, Western jó lesz?  
\- Igen, Sammich! Tudod, hogy azokat mennyire imádom! Bár azt sem bánom, ha csak háttérzaj lesz... gyere ide!

Nem kellett kétszer mondania. Sam perceken belül Gabe-nél termett, újra az ölébe fészkelte magát, csókolta, ahol csak tudta, miközben a válla felett a távirányítóval bekapcsolta a lejátszóba helyezett filmet. Egy darabig egymásba feledkeztek, amikor Gabriel arra lett figyelmes, hogy nyögdécselések hangja tölti be a szobát, és ezek a hangok nem tőle, és a szerelmétől erednek.

\- Ne már Sasquatch! Ez egy western pornó? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve, egészen addig, míg fel nem ismerte a képen szereplőket, és a hangjaikat.  
\- Te jó ég! Ez...  
\- Nem, nem... Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne... Ez nem lehet igaz!  
Egy ideig mozdulatlanná dermedve figyelték mi történik a képernyőn, aztán Sammy villámgyorsan a távirányítót kezdte keresni. Meg is találta, de remegő kezeivel rossz gombot nyomott, és csak felhangosította az egészet, miközben Gabe nagyon jól szórakozott. Sam kapkodott, és annyira ideges volt, hogy elejtette a földre az irányítót kezéből, az pedig olyan szerencsétlenül esett, hogy az elemtartó fedele levált, s az elemek kigurultak belőle, szanaszét a kanapé alá. 

\---

Dean felkapta a fejét. Mintha Cast hallotta volna nyögni. De az volt a furcsa, hogy a zaj, kintről a folyosóról jött. Ez nem lehetséges, hiszen itt öleli őt, csendesen szuszogva. Megint hallotta:  
\- Dean, Dean, Dean... Igeeeeeeen! Ó, Isteneeeeem... ez az!  
Egyszerre jöttek rá, és pattantak fel, rohantak a bunker előterébe. Az idősebb Winchester teljesen elfelejtette, hogy beteg, és mérgesen fújtatott.

\- Nem érdekel, hogy az öcsém, meg fogom ölni azt a seggfejet!  
\- Segítek elrejteni a testet! - válaszolta feldúlva Cas.  
Ám az előtérbe érve újabb meglepetés várta őket.  
\- Gabriel! - kiáltották hitetlenkedve egyszerre, majd Dean folytatta:  
\- Tudhattam volna, hogy a te kezed van a dologban!  
\- Én most tökéletesen ártatlan vagyok, Morci Maci! - vigyorgott szemtelenül úgy, hogy Dean sajnálta, amiért nincs nála a fegyvere, még akkor is ha tudta: nem árthatna vele az arkangyalnak. Csak le tudná törölni azt az önelégült széles mosolyt a képéről.

Persze mindeközben folytatódott az akció a képernyőn.  
\- Jézusom, kapcsoljátok már ki! - fűzte hozzá Cas, szép piros árnyalattal az arcán.  
\- Jaj, ugyan tesó! Jobb vagy, mint bármelyik pornósztár. Nézd csak!  
De Castiel nem bírta tovább. Hosszú léptekkel a TV-nél termett, és kikapcsolta ott.  
Sam vöröslő fejjel most került elő a kanapé alól, ahol eddig az elgurult elemeket vadászta. Felmutatta diadalmasan, majd visszapattintotta a távirányítóba, s lezárta a végre megtalált fedéllel. 

Egy pillanatra síri csönd töltötte be a termet, amit Gabe hangja tört meg:  
\- Családi ölelés! Gyerünk, rajta!  
Morogva engedelmeskedtek, de az idősebb Winchester még mindig feszült volt. Ez látszott az összeszorított állkapcsán, és ahogy a halántékához közel ugrált egy izom. Ám Cas érezve a belőle áradó megbántottságot, automatikusan nyugtató köröket dörzsölt a hátára, és ez varázslatosan hatott. Dean sokkalta nyugodtabb lett, de a morgásán nem tudott javítani.

\- Igazán kikapcsolhattátok volna...  
\- Megpróbáltam - szólt némi bűntudattal a hangjában az öccse -, de az a ribancos távirányító kiesett a kezemből, az elemek elgurultak az ágy alá. Lehet, hogy hosszúak a kezeim, de nem értem el azonnal őket... és ti... ti csak kibaszott hangosak, nyöszörgőek voltatok... meg hát amiket kiabáltatok... Nincs az egész világon annyi szappan, ami kisúrolja ezt az egészet a fejemből... - panaszkodott.  
Gabriel sem tudta megállni, hogy közbe ne szóljon:  
\- Ammm. Kíváncsi lennék, milyen karbantartást végeztek? Mert úgy láttam: kúrtok, mint a nyuszik, a babatesóm "szőrén üli meg a lovat", és napi beöntés kell, vagy mi, mert Dean olyan lelkesen "ette" előtte a...  
\- Héééééj...  
\- Hóóóóó...  
Érkezett mindkettejüktől azonnal a félbeszakító tiltakozás. Cas pedig úgy érezte, hogy meg kell magyaráznia a bátyjának a dolgokat, mert tudta, hogy nem fogja ejteni a témát, és a legváratlanabb pillanatokban fog rá visszatérni újra, meg újra.

\- Csak meleg vízzel zuhanyozzuk ki ott magunkat, a napi beöntés nem is tenne jót... amúgy meg nem értem: mi a fene közöd van hozzá, ez nem a te bizniszed! - fejezte be kissé ingerültebben.

\- Jól van, jól van, oké! Gabe! Örülök, hogy jól szórakoztál, amíg figyelted ahogy szexelek a testvéreddel - fűzte hozzá emelt hangon Dean, s ezt hallva Castiel elvörösödve a kezébe temette az arcát, míg Sam eltakarta a füleit -, nem fogunk beszélni erről többet! Isszuk a francos tojás likőrt, nézünk IGAZI mozi filmeket, és akár társasozni is hajlandó vagyok veled, HA nem hozol fel hasonlóan kínos kérdéseket, nem zaklatod ezzel Cast, és tartod a szádat!

Gabe esküre emelte a kezét:  
\- Ó, esküszöm neked, Deano, nem gond!  
És egy darabig valóban nem is volt.  
Gabe egy érintéssel kigyógyította Deant a nyűgös náthájából.  
Megnéztek két filmet is, megvacsoráztak, koccintottak, este pedig kibontották egymás ajándékait, aminek a felét Gabriel volt szíves prezentálni.  
Dean még arra is képesnek mutatkozott, hogy kibírjon néhány - szerinte nyálas - karácsonyi dalt, és bár végül is nem társasoztak, csak pókereztek, amiben Dean többször lealázta Gabrielt, talán ez lehetett az ok.  
Egy idő után a legidősebb Winchester fivér bekapcsolta a féltve őrzött kazettás double deck-jén a rádiót, keresve valami klasszikus rock zenét, s a kedvenc Led Zeppelin száma után akkor szakadt el nála a cérna, amikor meghallotta a műsorba betelefonáló hangját:

\- Igen, most az ünnepek alatt így szűk családi körben is frusztráltnak érzem magam, mert láttam az öcsémet a fiújával hetyegni a házi DVD-n...  
\- Gabrieeeel! Én most megyek, és megöllek!  
Az arkangyal vigyorogva rohant el az őt mérgesen üldöző vadász elől. 

*** 

Persze elsimultak a dolgok, hála a fiatalabb testvérek közreműködésének, és bár a bunker nem burkolózott éjjel sem síri csendbe, azok a további hangok, már nem a düh, hanem a szenvedély hangjai voltak. 

\---The end---

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a novellám, feltétlen hagyj kudost. :) (Csak nyomd meg a gombot, és kész - minden regisztráció, és kötelezettség nélküli.)  
> Ha pedig kommentet is hagysz, hát igazán kedvelni foglak érte. <3 :D
> 
> Mindenkinek - de főképp a Destiel / Cockles rajongóknak - Boldog Új Évet Kívánok! Szeretettel: Meg <3


End file.
